


5 Times Shane Cursed the Rain and 1 Time He Didn't

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5 times 1 time, BuzzFeed Challenge Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Maybe Shane doesn't hate the rain after all.





	5 Times Shane Cursed the Rain and 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was rain showers and my partner was aye098 (on Tumblr).
> 
> This fic is also on my Tumblr @shanemagej.

1.

During their first attempt at filming their Bigfoot hunt, it buckets down.

Granted, it was already drizzling before they even entered the museum at the beginning of the day, so it’s not like Shane didn’t expect the rain. He just didn’t expect it to be so heavy that filming is deemed impossible for the time being.

At first they try to struggle on, but when Shane realises he can’t hear Ryan over the pounding sound, he knows it’s no use, and tells Ryan so. Defeated, his friend finally concedes and they trudge their way through the damp leaves and mud back into the safety of their hotel room. The cleaning lady glares at them as they pass, and Shane whispers to Ryan that they’re tracking the forest all throughout this crappy motel.

Ryan looks down at his shoes and curses.

“This is why you never pay more than $100 for shoes,” Shane comments, earning himself a light whack. “It’s true, Ry!” he protests, laughing at Ryan’s glare.

“Whatever. You’re just mad because you can’t ever find shoes that fit your feet.” Ryan turns away from him, pulling out a key and unlocking their hotel room.

“Well, you know what they say about big feet.” Shane waggles his eyebrows as he pushes his way pass Ryan. “Dibs on the shower!”

“That’s not fair!” Ryan shouts, chasing after Shane as they race towards the room’s only bathroom.

Ryan makes it in first, and Shane doesn’t tell him that he was letting him win, even though it’s true.

 

2.

New Orleans definitely isn’t Shane’s favourite place in Louisiana. Not even close.

Especially not when one moment the skies are clear and the next, it’s unleashing God’s fury unto them.

As Shane runs from the weather, tugging Ryan along behind him, he mentally flips off the entire city. His mood only worsens when he realises he mic isn’t working now.

“I understand why the Axeman did what he did,” he grumbles, before realising he’s still holding Ryan’s hand. He drops it with a slight grimace of remorse, then glances out from underneath the park shelter they had huddled under, trying to look casual. “We’re in Louisiana, not fucking London!”

Ryan laughs, not seeming to notice Shane was gripping his hand in the first place. “Actually, I was thinking for the next season of Supernatural…”

“No way,” Shane breathes, then lights up. “Are we going to _London?!”_

His friend nods. “For someone who was cursing that place a few seconds ago, you sure do seem excited.”

“It’s _London,_ Ryan. Of course I’m excited.” With that news, Shane’s mood is elevated. Maybe New Orleans isn’t so bad after all.

“Ow!” He slaps the back of his neck and pulls his hand in front of his face to examine it. A giant mosquito corpse is stuck to it, along with his own blood spilling from the insect. “Fuck this rain,” he mutters.

The next day, the weather is as sunny as can be.

 

3.

In addition to being in the middle of nowhere full of creepy people that very well might be in on a murder conspiracy and therefore posing a real danger to Shane, Keddie just… sucks.

For a majority of it, it’s simply spitting. Other times, it switches between clearing up for approximately five minutes before the drizzle turns into a torrent. The sporadic weather makes it even worse – not because Ryan insists on persisting, but also because it’s uncomfortably-verging-on-unbearably muggy.

Sure, they got to explore the scene of a tragic event, which would usually excite Shane’s history-loving self, but he was so sick of bad weather when filming on location.

“Ryan, I’m starting to think you have a curse,” he says as they trudge their way around the original cabin site.

The comment takes Ryan by surprise. He frowns at Shane and asks, “What do you mean?”

“I _mean,”_ Shane begins, “it’s always fucking raining on these shoots!”

Ryan just laughs at his exclamation. “If I’m cursed, are you admitting that the supernatural actually exists?”

Shane shakes his head. “Wrong season, Ryan.”

As his friend continues to tease him about alluding to something the Shaniacs would dismiss, Shane smiles fondly, watching as Ryan talks animatedly while they walk.

 

4.

Ryan jumps. “Did you hear that?” he whispers, swinging his torch around directly into Shane’s eyes for the second time that night.

“Ow – stop pointing that at me!” Shane shields his face until Ryan finally does as he says, moving closer to him as the sounds continue.

“What do you think it is?” he asks, voice trembling. He yelps suddenly, then looks up to see water dripping from a hole in the roof onto both of them.

Shane looks up too, and immediately loses it. “Oh my god, you were scared by-“

“I wasn’t scared!” Ryan interjects, but that just makes Shane laugh harder.

“I’m Ryan Bergara and rain is scary!” he mocks, beaming at Ryan’s glare. “Look on the bright side, Ryan! Maybe it was the ghost miners spitting on us!”

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan grumbles, then strides forward to explore the next part of the mine without his annoying friend.

Shane stares after him for a moment, before eventually following Ryan. After all, he doesn’t want him getting _too_ spooked.

 

5.

Shane doesn’t notice it’s raining at first. They’re in a safe, enclosed building with access to alcohol, so obviously he isn’t thinking about the weather.

He’s giddy at the fact that they’re getting paid to go to _London,_ or maybe it’s the beer that’s making him feel this way. It doesn’t really matter though, because he’s having a blast just joking around with Ryan. At one point, they pretend to be distracted so a ghost might drink their beers, although Shane knows it’s just a rumour spread around by people who want a sip of their friend’s drink.

He follows Ryan from the wrong room to the next wrong room, only to end up in the first room they went to, but he doesn’t mind.

Eventually they make their way outside. Shane’s laughing at something Ryan said, so he doesn’t see it until Ryan stops in the doorway. Shane sobers up and asks what’s wrong. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he feels something drip on his head.

“Fuck London,” he says, turning around and going to fetch himself another pint of gin.

Later, he realises he left his camera outside. He lets out a litany of curses as Ryan sympathetically pats his back, but Shane finds he’s not as upset as he should be. Especially not with Ryan moving closer to him to show him _his_ footage.

 

+1

They’re back to their normal BuzzFeed jobs – well, as normal as BuzzFeed gets anyway – and Shane finds himself missing London. Ryan’s constantly being pulled into other videos and when he’s not, he’s busy editing away on his laptop. Shane himself doesn’t have much to do, as he’s up-to-date on his projects for once.

He spends his free time researching for Ruining History and trying to convince his bosses to let him make it into a proper series.

Right now he’s pondering on how to pitch it to them when he hears Ryan swear loudly beside him.

Shane side-eyes him. Ryan’s leaning back in his chair, glaring up at the ceiling.

“What’s up?” he asks, rolling his chair back so he can face his friend.

“Oh, you know, I’m just regretting every decision that led me to this point,” Ryan says.

Shane’s confusion must show on his face because Ryan eventually sighs and straightens up.

“Look out the window.”

Shane turns to the glass doors at the front of the building. “Do you not like the rain?” He guesses. Ryan had never complained about it before, even when it was bucketing down and setting back filming, so Shane doesn’t understand why he suddenly hates it.

“It’s not that.” When Ryan sees that Shane still doesn’t understand, he continues. “I walked to work today.”

“Oh.” Shane pauses, before figuring _what the hell._ “I can drive you.”

When Ryan agrees, Shane tries to ignore how downright pleased he is by focussing on his work.

 

Shane’s proud to say that he doesn’t spend the whole drive staring at Ryan, because then they’d both most likely be very dead. However, forgive him if he can’t help but look when they’re paused at red lights, rain running down the windows and casting intricate patterns on Ryan’s face.

Ryan himself is quiet – he’s usually joking around with Shane when they carpool, but this time he’s practically curled up in his seat with his head resting against the door.

Shane asks if he’s okay during one particularly long red light.

“Yeah,” Ryan answers, not moving from his position. “I just like watching the rain. I know you’re going to think I’m weird, but driving in the rain at night has a certain energy to it. It’s like I’m in another world.”

Shane glances at Ryan as the light turns green. The streetlights outside make Ryan a warm orange, and the shadows it causes fall in all the right places. Ryan looks almost angelic.

“I think I understand,” he finally replies.

All too soon, Shane parks the car in front of Ryan’s. Neither of them move.

He doesn’t really think about what happens next.

“Stop me if you want,” Shane warns before unclipping his seatbelt and leaning over the divide between the two seats.

The next thing he knows, his mouth is on Ryan’s. The weather outside drowns out everything but the two of them as Ryan pulls Shane closer.

Later, when Shane is all but dragged up to Ryan’s apartment, Shane will tease Ryan about being desperate and Ryan will glare, claiming that he was simply cold. Then Shane will kiss him again, smiling into it too much for it to work properly.

For now, however, Shane thanks the weather for being so shit.


End file.
